


Undercover Blacks and Blues

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim has to go undercover to investigate the captain of Vice.





	Undercover Blacks and Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for Sentinel Thursday using the following prompts: strike, gamble, the last straw, Aretha Franklin (Respect), fuel, fork, and attempt.

**Chapter 1 - Strike**

Jim wasn’t sure which hurt more, the sting of the slap as it hit his cheek or the fact that it was his guide that struck him. Dialing down his sense of touch, he glared at Blair as everyone in the bullpen stared in shock, no one believing that Blair would strike Jim.

“Happy now?” Jim questioned coldly, a hand going up to feel the heat and the imprint of Blair’s hand on his face.

“Not particularly,” Blair answered just as coldly as both Detectives Rafe and Brown moved closer, prepared to separate the two men if Jim retaliated or Blair tried to strike again.

Detective Connor, blinking in shock, moved next to Blair, a hand resting on his arm. “Sandy, let’s go into…into the break room,” she said quietly with a meaningful glance at Brown.

Blair shook her off. “I’m leaving for the day,” he snarled turning his back on Jim and heading to the door. “I need to find a new place to live.” Blair turned back to Megan. “Let the Captain know I had to leave?” he asked. And just like that Blair was gone, leaving behind a stunned bullpen.

“What the hell did you do, Ellison?” Connor demanded turning to Jim, her voice rising in accusation.

Jim didn’t answer just glared at her before turning back to his desk. Connor reached for him, claws practically showing, but Brown grabbed her hand and shook his head. “Not now,” he commanded and after a moment Connor nodded and turned away as Simon came charging into the bullpen.

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on?” he asked. “Rhonda said there’s a problem.”

No one answered immediately all eyes on Jim. Seeing the looks, Simon turned to Jim. “Ellison,” Simon demanded, “My office, now.”

Without a word or a look at anyone, Jim stood and walked into Simon’s office, Simon following and closing the door.

Drawing the blinds, Simon looked at his detective. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jim answered, his voice dull. He hadn’t realized just how much a slap from his partner and guide would bother him. It wasn’t the pain, that was nothing, it was that Blair had hit him.

“Do you think everyone bought the fight between you and Blair?”

“I think so. They were all shocked that Blair hit me. Word should be out through the whole PD by this afternoon and when Blair "chats" with Crater," Jim held up his hands making quotes in the air, "everyone will know Blair was mad because I let a prostitute go for some info and a free sample of her wares.”

“You’re sure that telling Desk Sargent Crater will work?”

“Blair thinks so. He says Crater tells everyone what's going on. Blair will just slip a word to Crater on his way out and bingo the whole PD will know.”

Simon nodded. “You’ll be okay without Blair at the loft?”

“I’ll be fine,” Jim assured Simon. “Just make sure that you,” Jim put special emphasis on the word, “take care of him.”

“All right then,” Simon stepped to the door and opening it yelled, “You can get your damn PBA lawyer, you’re on suspension Ellison.”

Body rigid, Jim turned and looked at Simon. “And you can go to hell,” he answered and stormed out of the bullpen.

Two hours later Jim was sitting in Martini’s a glass of scotch in his hand when Captain Morris from Vice walked in and took a seat next to Jim.

“A little early for that, isn’t it?” Morris asked indicating the drink.

Jim shrugged, “It’s five o’clock somewhere.”

“I heard you and your partner had a blow up.” Jim shrugged again. “Any chance of working things out?’

“Doubt it,” Jim answered in a quiet growl.

“And you and Banks had it out too,” Morris continued ignoring the growl.

“You could say that,” Jim downed his drink and signaled the bartender for another.

“I have an opening in Vice.”

“I hate Vice, hell, I left Vice for Major Crimes.”

“Yeah but I wasn’t Captain then.”

“And how would you be different?”

“I might overlook some things if it gets the work done,” Morris answered.

“Yeah, right,” Jim answered. “And just like my partner you’ll turn on me.”

“No, that won’t happen. I think we can do great things together. Think about it.” Morris stood and walked away and Jim sitting at the bar hid a smile. The fish took the bait. Now it was just a matter of reeling him in.

Jim nursed the scotch for a while and then walked out to his truck heading home. Walking into the loft, he let his senses scan the loft just as Blair had taught him. Yes, someone had been here and there were three listening devices, one in the phone, one in a lamp in the living room and one in the lamp in his bedroom.

He and Blair had been right to set up a covert communication system. Picking up the phone, he dialed Vito’s for a pizza with pepperoni. Vito, an old friend of Jim’s from his covert days knew what the pepperoni indicated. If the loft wasn’t safe for talking Jim would order a pizza with pepperoni so Blair would know not to worry if Jim didn’t call and would keep to his roll if Jim did call.

An hour later the phone rang. “Ellison.”

“I’ll be by to pick up my stuff tomorrow if that’s alright with you,” Blair said sounding calmer.

“Do whatever you like,” Jim answered.

“I don’t want to be tarred by my connection to you, Jim, and I’m sorry it worked out this way.” Blair hung up.

Jim smiled and picked up his phone – all too aware he was being overheard.

“Hello,” a voice answered after he dialed a number.

“Hello,” Jim answered, not identifying himself. “My partner caught on to what I was doing and the Captain suspended me.”

“You want I should take him out?”

“No, that would be too obvious. But I can’t do anything for you right now.”

“Got it. Call me when you’re reinstated,” the voice answered and hung up.

Now Jim just had to wait for Morris. Jim hoped he’d make a play soon. Jim already missed Blair.

**Chapter 2 - Gamble**

Jim hated undercover assignments. Usually, there were just too many variables that couldn’t be accounted for and sometimes innocents got hurt – caught in the crossfires both figuratively and literally. Jim knew he could think on his feet and that ability coupled with his heightened senses gave him an edge when undercover but something could go wrong rather quickly and backup was not necessarily as close as he would like. On top of that, going undercover in the PD made it all the more dangerous and Jim knew he couldn’t take Blair with him. Blair was a new detective, he didn’t have a reputation to fall back on that would make people say, “Oh it was just an undercover assignment,” should the operation pan out or even not pan out. Blair needed to make a name for himself before he could be part of any undercover op where the cop had to look crooked. No, Blair would have to be on the outside keeping an eye on things which suited Jim just fine.

When the Deputy Commissioner had approached Jim, calling him, Blair and Simon to a meeting downtown and asked for help, his first instinct had been to say no. The last thing he wanted was to be involved with Vice again, but when Deputy Commissioner Greene explained that there were allegations that prostitutes were being physically and sexually abused by Vice detectives, some to the point of hospitalization, Jim found himself considering the assignment. Prostitutes or not, these women were entitled to protection.

But it was Blair’s thoughtful question that actually tipped the scales leading Jim to agree to do the undercover work. “Jim,” Blair had said considering what Deputy Greene had said, “If Captain Morris is condoning this kind of violence than what else might he be involved in?”

At that question, Simon, Jim and Blair looked to Deputy Commissioner Greene who gave a sigh and nodded. “Detective Sandburg is right. We think he may be involved in other operations. IA has investigated him and three of his detectives twice when drug busts went wrong but we haven’t found any proof he was involved.”

“You were going to send Jim in without telling him this!” Simon demanded, angrily, coming to the defense of his detective.

“Of course not,” Greene snapped and then gave another sigh sitting back. “But I didn’t want to put all my cards on the table until I knew I had a good hand.”

“I’ll do it,” Jim answered. “But Blair has to be my outside contact.”

“Jim,” Blair started to complain, but Jim put a restraining hand on Blair’s arm.

“We’ll work something out, Chief. You’ll have my back,” he said softly and Blair nodded before turning back to the Deputy Commissioner.

Greene, every bit as aware of the rumors about heightened senses as everyone else, nodded. “We’ll make arrangements. Detective Sandburg will be your contact.”

“No, you won’t make the arrangements,” Jim challenged. “Blair, Simon and I will. I know how to set up an undercover op and run a cell.” Jim smiled, though the smile was more predatory than friendly. “I’ve had experience and training."

Greene, watching him and remembering that Jim had been involved with Special Forces and Black Ops, gave a minute shudder even as he agreed to Jim’s terms.

Of course it was a big gamble whether or not Captain Morris would take the bait and try to recruit Jim but Jim realized he was ideally suited for this op. He had worked Vice and, based on his success rate, there were two main theories being whispered around the PD. One, he did have heightened senses despite what Blair said at his press conference, and two, he had some really good informants (willing or not/ legally or not). Having Blair insist that Jim had abused a prostitute would give credence to the second theory and attract the attention of Morris.

And it seemed the gamble did pay off. Morris did take the bait and the fact that while Jim sat at the bar presumably drinking but actually nursing a drink, someone had bugged his loft, meant there was probably a lot more going on than prostitutes being harassed. Jim was still considering how to proceed when there was a knock at the door the next morning. Opening it, Jim nodded at his partner before touching his ear and Blair nodded his understanding.

“Sandburg,” he said aloud with something close to a sneer.

“Ellison, I’ve come to pack my clothes and some of my stuff and then I’ll get out of your hair,” Blair said loudly, before adding in a sentinel soft whisper, “or what’s left of it.” As Blair said this, he rattled a paper before tossing it at Jim and winking. “Here’s the rent I owe you.”

Jim opened the door wider and leaned against it. “Did you think to bring something to pack stuff in?”

“Yeah, they’re some boxes in my car.”

“Okay, let’s get this over with,” Jim answered. “I’ll help get you out. I’ve got nothing better going on right now and the sooner you are packed the sooner you’ll be out of here.”

“Real nice of you Ellison,” Blair snarled and the two started out of the loft. Once in the elevator Blair leaned against Jim and whispered, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Jim whispered and hugged Blair. “Tell Simon Morris took the bait. And Chief, your theory about more than harassing prostitutes is on the money otherwise why bug the loft?”

Blair nodded not at all pleased that his theory had panned out. It meant Jim was in more danger. “I let Simon know about the bug last night,” he said softly as the elevator reached the first floor and Blair stepped away. “He knows to reach you through Vito.”

“Good,” Jim nodded. “The chances are I’m being watched so be careful how you approach me,” Jim added before closing off his expression as the elevator door opened.

Stepping out to the street, Jim moved over to Blair’s car and watched as Blair took several boxes out of his trunk.

“That’s all you have? I guess you’re not planning on taking everything.”

Blair looked over at Jim and sighed. “I will but I’m hoping you’ll let me leave some stuff until I get a permanent place. Right now I’m staying with a friend.”

“How long?” Jim said with little patience.

“A week,” Blair answered and noted Jim’s muscles twitch as he clamped down on a smile.

“Okay,” Jim grabbed one of the boxes and the two went back up.

Working silently the two filled the boxes with clothing and toiletries and carried the items down to Blair’s car. Putting the stuff in the trunk Jim stepped back as Blair pulled out.

Jim watched him leave then glanced around noting a car in the distance. Mark Harris, a detective attached to Vice was sitting in it watching Jim.

Ignoring the man, Jim turned back towards the loft but stopped when Captain Morris pulled up. “Detective Ellison,” he called out and Jim turned, walking over to the car and leaning against the window. “Get in. Let’s go for a ride and talk,” the Captain invited.

Shrugging, Jim climbed in

**Chapter 3 – The Last Straw**

Driving away from the loft, clothes in boxes in the trunk of his car, seemed like one of the hardest things Blair Sandburg had ever done and that was saying a lot. He had done some pretty difficult things in his life – the press conference while up there in his count of difficult things was not in the top spot.

It went against all his instincts as a guide to leave, Jim, his sentinel, unprotected. Blair had finally accepted that guides - partners to sentinels, were more than just people who could talk sentinels out of zones. And while he wouldn’t toot his own horn, Jim had made him acknowledge that there was something special, some special quality that made Blair a guide. Unfortunately, while a sentinel’s senses could be lab tested, Blair had yet to find a way to test a guide’s abilities. He knew it was a quality on a more esoteric plain, Incacha had had the ability and had guided Jim in Peru and Blair guessed other shaman did too but what exactly that ability was, well of that he wasn’t sure. Incacha had passed “The Way of the Shaman,” to him and that had to mean something. He just wished he had had time to find out what. Admitting he needed more information and training, he wondered if, after this undercover assignment was over, he could talk Jim into a vacation on one of the southwest reservations where he could meet and talk with a practicing shaman. The environment would be good for Jim too. Cascade with its noises and smells really did stress Jim’s abilities at times, which was one of the reasons Blair was so concerned about Jim undercover without him. Jim needed Blair’s grounding and while Blair knew he would stay as close as he could, he was uncomfortable leaving Jim alone.

He supposed it was because he was Jim’s guide that he felt the discomfort in the pit of his stomach at the idea of not having physical contact with Jim. Yes, he could talk Jim through a lot of things but sentinels needed physical contact with their guides to ground and protect them, or so Blair guessed.

“You are going to protect him,” Blair told himself, consciously loosening his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. “Just not from within the loft.”

While what he told himself was logical and true, it didn’t seem to appease any of his concerns.

Turning into Simon Bank’s driveway, Blair got out of his car and grabbing a box from the trunk walked over to the door and pulled out the key Simon had given him. Putting his clothes in Simon’s guest bedroom, Blair made several trips before draping a green shirt on the windowsill and heading for work at the PD. Jim, passing Simon’s house on his way to an errand or work, would know what the green shirt meant – so far all was well. If Blair needed to talk with Jim, there would be a blue shirt on the windowsill and if there was imminent danger, a red shirt.

Pulling into his spot at the PD Blair took a moment to center himself before heading up to Major Crimes. He was glad he didn’t meet anyone on his way into the bullpen, he wasn’t in a mood to talk, and truthfully, he acknowledged that he too was undercover and needed to keep a vigilant focus. Glancing around the bullpen as he approached his desk he noted concerned looks from Detectives H, Rafe and Inspector Connor. He was about to take a seat and Megan started to rise from her desk, presumably to talk to him when Simon came to his door and called, “Sandburg, my office.”

Megan sat back down as Blair turned and walked into the Captain’s office closing the door. “Have a seat,” Simon indicated a chair at the conference table and waited until Blair was seated.

“Did you get settled at my house?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, thanks and I put a green shirt on the windowsill.”

“Good,” Simon nodded. “Hopefully, this will be over soon and you can get back where you belong. I’ve received a transfer request from Captain Morris and I’ve signed off on it. I’ve also canceled the suspension. Supposedly, I violated Jim’s rights suspending him without a hearing so he’ll be starting there tomorrow. In the meantime, I have to partner you with someone else till we get Jim back. Megan?” he asked.

“No,” Blair answered, shaking his head. “As it is she is suspicious. I don’t think she completely buys our little fight in the bullpen though she hasn’t had a chance to ask me about it. And since she does know about Jim’s abilities, she can help if something come ups. What about Joel?”

Simon nodded thoughtfully, before taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose to get over the tension undercover assignments always caused. “Joel could work,” he agreed turning back to Blair. “To be honest, I was thinking of bringing him in on this assignment. Since we are going after a captain in the PD, I thought it might be a good idea to have a second captain involved.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Blair agreed as Simon lifted his phone and called Joel.

Ten minutes later, Blair, Joel and Simon sat at Simon’s conference table drinking coffee while Simon filled him in on what really was going on. “I’ve heard rumors about Jim,” Joel admitted glancing at Blair. “The gossips are even talking about Pendergrast’s disappearance and the fact that a prostitute was in protective custody at Jim’s loft. They’re also talking about Veronica Archer’s death and the IA investigation run by Aldo.”

“But…” Blair protested. “I brought Amber Larkin to the loft, not Jim, and Jim caught Pendergrast’s killer. And…and Aldo was dirty.”

Joel shook his head. “Of course that’s true,” he admitted, “but there are people jealous of Jim who would like to smear his name. Truthfully,” Joel continued patting Blair’s arm, “these rumors are great for the undercover assignment.”

“I know,” Blair agreed unhappily. “But it’s not fair and Jim will have to hear them.”

“You’re right it’s not fair,” Simon agreed. “But Jim will weather the rumors and come out on top and everyone will say they knew he was honest all along, until the next time they sling mud at him,” Simon added with a hint of irritation. “But you can understand why Jim insisted you couldn’t be on the inside with this op. After your press conference and your declaration about fraud, Jim didn’t want jealous personnel going after you. You’re too new; you don’t have a rep as a good cop to fall back on yet.”

Blair nodded and Joel looked over and smiled. “I know you didn’t lie Blair,” he said softly. “There are a few of us that Jim trusts to watch your back and he told us the truth so we would know to watch out for you.”

“Who?” Blair asked, deciding when this op was over he would have a little talk with Jim about keeping him in the loop, especially about anything sentinel.

“Detectives Brown, Connor and Rafe, Dan Wolf, and Serena Chang. Oh, and, Rhonda and me.” He smiled gently at Blair and stopped to take a sip of coffee. “I take it you and Simon arranged some way of contacting Jim?”

“Jim actually did the arrangements,” Simon admitted.

“His background,” Joel surmised nodding. “So now what?”

“Now we wait till we hear from Jim,” Simon answered, “and continue doing our jobs.” Simon rose from the table, “I’m going to call Rafe, Brown and Connor in and have a meeting to tell them that Jim’s been transferred. Are you ready to take on your roll?”

Blair nodded and Simon went to the door and called his detectives in, indicating they should take seats at the conference table.

Megan was the first to enter and moved to sit beside Blair as Rafe and H took seats. “Lady, gentlemen,” Simon stood at the head of the table and started before Megan could begin to interrogate Blair. “I think we need to discuss some changes in Major Crimes.” He looked around and saw nods of agreement. “Detective Ellison is no longer attached to Major Crimes,” he continued, noting the shocked look on the faces of his detectives. “He has been moved to Vice. There are allegations that he was abusing his informants and the informants were afraid to testify against him so he’s been placed where his relationships with informants can be carefully monitored.” Simon turned to glance at Blair. “Two weeks ago Detective Sandburg came to me with concerns about Jim’s treatment of prostitutes and the investigation started. Unfortunately, we won’t be able to punish Ellison for past indiscretions but we will need to listen and note if anyone says Ellison was using too much force, etc. in the future.” He turned and looked at Blair. “Sandburg,” he invited.

“Aside from Sneaks,” Blair said, a hint of bitterness in his voice, “Ellison did not give me info on his informants when I was an observer and I wasn’t with him when he met them. So, I didn’t know how he was treating them until I started working. I wasn’t happy with what he was doing but the last straw was him forcing a prostitute to have sex with him. I couldn’t stay quiet after that.” Looking down, Blair shook his head, letting his hair fall in front of his face.

“I’d never have believed it of Jim Ellison if I didn’t hear this from you,” Rafe said quietly and Brown nodded.

“I’m sorry Sandy,” Megan patted his hand. “You’ll need a partner-” she started but Simon cut in.

“He’ll be working with Joel Taggart for the foreseeable future. I just wanted everyone to know what’s going on before you hear the rumors.” Shaking his head, Simon indicated the door. “Let’s get back to work and everyone remember Ellison is under investigation so I would suggest avoiding him.”

**Chapter 4 – Aretha Franklin (Respect)**

“Nice set of wheels,” Jim said as he climbed in and glanced over Captain Morris’ high end Mercedes Benz with its buttery leather seats. Morris was playing Respect by Aretha Franklin and Jim’s sensitive ears picked up the high quality speakers playing the music. Obviously, the Mercedes was equipped with very expensive custom speakers. They were of such high quality that they didn’t sound tinny to Jim and he couldn’t hear any static in the speakers without raising his hearing dials. Mentally he noted this was not a car anyone could buy on a captain’s salary.

“Thanks,” Morris answered. “I saw your roommate leaving. I guess he didn’t want to be connected with you.”

“Yeah,” Jim answered, his voice flat. “So much for friendship.”

“Choose better friends in the future, Ellison,” Morris advised as he signaled that he was pulling out. “You should have known he couldn’t be trusted when he wrote those lies about you in his paper.”

“Actually, he wasn’t submitting that paper, he was fiddling around with the idea for a story. He had dreams of becoming an author. His mother sent it off to a publisher so Sandburg could get some writing tips and the idiot publisher released portions thinking it was real.”

“You should have sued Sandburg.”

“I would have but he retracted and…” Jim waved his hand, “I thought he was a friend.”

“It sucks when you discover that someone you thought you could count on proves unreliable.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed with something between a sigh and grunt.

“In the meantime, I put in a request for you to transfer to Vice. Banks is willing to sign off on it. I guess he wants to get you out of his hair.”

Jim shrugged in reply as Morris started down Prospect heading towards the bay. Glancing at the side mirror, Jim noted Mark Harris pulling out at a distance behind Morris. Deciding not to comment on the fact that they were being followed Jim turned back to Morris. “So much for loyalty,” he groused. “I closed some really tough cases for Banks making him look good and this is the repayment. I get a two week suspension.”

“Actually, you get to come back tomorrow. Banks was not allowed to suspend you without due process so he agreed to drop the suspension as long as you agree to the transfer.”

“That resolves a few problems,” Jim admitted. “Having lost my roommate, I lost my rent money. A two week suspension would not have been a good thing.”

“Cash flow problems?” Morris asked.

“I made a few investments that didn’t pay off,” Jim answered thinking he better hide his trust fund before Morris checked on it. He’d stop by Vito’s Pizzeria later and leave Blair a message to take care of it with the bank. “Want to tell me where we are going?” Jim asked as Morris turned down Beacon Street. At the base of Beacon were a bunch of warehouses and an old shipyard.

“Somewhere where we can talk in private,” Morris answered.

“We could have done that in my loft with a couple of beers.”

“You never know who might listen in,” Morris answered cryptically as he drove down near the docks and parked. In minutes, Mark Harris pulled up next to Morris’ Mercedes and got out walking over to stand by his Captain.

“Ellison, Mark Harris,” Morris introduced.

“We’ve met before,” Jim acknowledged the man with a nod. “He started in Vice just when I moved to Major Crimes.”

“All the good that move did you,” Harris answered with a chuckle. “Or should I say welcome home?’

Jim didn’t answer and after a moment Morris continued, “Mark Harris is my right hand man. If there’s anything you need to know and I’m not around, any problem that arises, you talk to him.”

Jim nodded his understanding and Harris picked up the conversation, “We’ll back you up if things come up but when we need info we will expect you to get it – however you have to.”

“Short of murder I presume,” Jim answered flippantly and Harris chuckled.

“Of course, short of murder,” he agreed in a voice that told Jim that Harris meant just the opposite. “It’s a shame when an informant dies and one of yours did die working a case if I recall. That one, Sal, I think was his name, who was looking for gun shipments.”

Jim nodded thinking back. It was when he was after Carasco. The ATF agent, Drenan, had offered Sal 500 dollars for information and Sal had gotten careless trying to get info. He had been hacked to death by Carasco’s men. Jim wasn’t responsible for that death but he didn’t see any reason to let Harris know that.

“If you do have to get information, don’t be sloppy. No footprints, if you get my drift.”

“Yeah, I do. I never have left footprints. If I had known I couldn’t trust Sandburg,” Jim didn’t finish but shrugged and the two men nodded their agreement.

“Tomorrow you come in and report to Vice. I’ll have a desk waiting for you and you can start. We’ll start you off on some easy things but I’ll keep you in mind if something special comes up. You did do great work for Banks though your reports were always a bit cagey when it came to how you got the info. I’ll expect the same attention to detail.”

“Or lack of detail,” Harris mumbled to himself – unaware that Jim could hear.

“Yes, Sir,” Jim answered. “I understand completely.”

“Good,” Morris turned to his car. “Harris will give you a lift back and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jim nodded as Morris got in his car and Harris indicated Jim should get in his car, a sleek black Lexus, also a very high end car.

“Captain Morris is a good man,” Harris said as they started off. “He’ll take good care of you. Hell, maybe, you can get rid of that piece of junk truck you drive and get something decent soon.”

Jim nodded even though he loved his F150, not voicing the fact that he would never want to get a fancy car the way Morris and Harris had. And truthfully, if Jim wanted something fancy – he had a trust fund with enough in it to get something a lot fancier than a Lexus or Mercedes.

**Chapter 5 - Fuel**

Two Months Later

Jim gave a sigh as he finished typing up his latest bust – a startup child pornography ring. He signed off on the document and sat back arching his spine to remove some tension. He’d been working Vice for two months and neither Captain Morris nor Detective Harris had approached him with any special requests. He’d been doing honest police work as he waited for Morris to approach, after all Vice was a PD department and a lot of decent cops worked Vice but he missed Major Crimes and especially Blair.

Jim knew undercover assignments tended to move at their own time and pace and he knew he was under some scrutiny so he had to be careful but keeping his senses on an even keel for an extended period without Blair’s backing was proving taxing. He would go home in the evenings and half the time just crash, exhausted. When he developed migraines, which unfortunately were becoming more prevalent, he’d head over to Vito’s Pizzeria and Blair would meet him there in Vito’s backroom – out of sight of prying eyes. Vito, a former associate of Jim’s, had a covert entrance into the pizzeria through an adjacent cellar and Blair used it when Jim needed him. That is, until Blair realizing he needed better cover, moved out of Simon’s house and rented a room in a small house not far from Vito’s so seeing Blair’s car when Jim was in the pizzeria wouldn’t set off alarms. Blair would then walk Jim through his senses until they were less troubling and would help him cope with the migraines. But the young guide was worrying that his sentinel needed more backup than Blair was currently able to provide.

One time, and only once, Jim and Blair had been in the backroom talking when Jim turned and glanced at the door, his head tilting as if listening to something.

“Something wrong?” Blair whispered and Jim nodded.

“Yeah, Harris and Morris just walked in and took a table. Go on out and act like you are coming from the bathroom. Take a seat, place an order and follow my lead. I’ll let Vito know to play along.”

“What will you do?”

“Vito and I will walk past you talking. I’ll stop and make some comment. Vito will back me up.”

Blair nodded and turned walking out and grabbing a booth, ordering a salad and some pasta with sundried tomatoes and a glass of house wine. The wine and salad were already at the table when Jim walked out chatting with Vito, both men laughing loudly. As he walked toward the front of the restaurant he stopped in shock seeing Blair.

“Sandburg, what are you doing here?” he snarled.

“Eating, Ellison, I live near here,” Blair answered, his voice loud so Morris and Harris would hear him.

“Well, how the hell would I know that,” Jim continued. “We’re not partners anymore.” With that Jim turned and continued forward, stopping again when he reached Morris and Harris. “Captain?” he questioned more politely.

“Detective,” Morris nodded. “I notice you eat here often so I figured I’d come and check out the place.”

Jim nodded noting that Morris had just admitted he was watching Jim’s movements. “Vito and I served together. We are old friends,” Jim answered indicating Vito standing beside him. “Vito,” Jim turned to the chef/owner. “These are colleagues of mine, treat them well.”

Vito nodded and smiled at the two men. “No problem, Jim, and I’ll see you on Tuesday,” Vito called out loudly, so Blair would hear.

“Yeah you will. I’m looking forward to seeing your son,” Jim said and nodded to the two men before heading out the door.

Thankfully, there had been no more visits by Morris or Harris but Jim remained watchful.

Rising to get a cup of coffee, he was stopped by Detective Harris. “Good work on the child pornography ring, Ellison,” he intoned and Jim nodded his thanks. “The captain would like to speak with you.”

Putting the coffee cup down on the desk Jim veered towards Captain Morris’ office and knocked before entering. “You wanted to see me, Sir?”

Morris looked up from the papers on his desk and indicated Jim should sit. “Yes. Nice job on stopping that child porn ring. How did you come across it?”

“I was down by booking when I heard two prostitutes talking. They said Jones would get them out after he finished filming the little girls. I didn’t know what they were referring to but hearing “little girls” I thought I should investigate.”

The captain nodded his understanding. “Right spot at the right time,” he muttered and glanced down at his desk. “I’ve had reports that there’s a startup gambling ring down by the docks run by a small hood named Jack Stewart. There’s some talk that Stewart is muscling in on a larger ring that is involved in more than gambling. Miguel Alvarez is supposedly running guns and drugs for organized crime down by the docks. I’ve been watching Alvarez for a while, hoping to get the goods on the whole organization. To tell you the truth, I’ve been getting kickbacks from Alvarez. He thinks he’s paying me protection. In the meantime, I’m gathering evidence on him. He contacted me yesterday about Stewart. I need you to close down Stewart.”

Jim nodded realizing Morris was keeping Alvarez going. But just to be sure he asked, “Should I look for info to close down Alvarez?”

“No,” Morris answered a little too quickly and Jim could tell the idea made Morris nervous. “I’ve got Harris dealing with Alvarez. You just shut down Stewart. I don’t need him fueling any fires down by the docks and bringing attention to Alvarez.”

“Yes Sir,” Jim stood and turned toward the door. “I’ll deal with Stewart.”

“And Jim,” Jim stopped and turned back to the captain. “Make sure everyone knows that we will not tolerate illegal activity down there.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jim answered and walked out of the office almost with a sense of relief. It had taken two months but Morris was finally showing his true colors. Jim stopped by his desk as Harris knocked and entered Morris’ office. Glancing down as if he was reading something, Jim raised the dial on his hearing. He’d been very careful about not using his senses without his guide but he suspected this would be important. Even if it would cause him a headache.

“I sent Ellison to take down Stewart,” Morris said. “I want you to watch what happens and make sure Stewart can’t testify to anything.”

“What about Ellison?”

“Implicate him in Stewart’s death. Then we can back him up and bring Ellison on board.”

“Right. I’ll see if I can use Ellison’s gun to kill Stewart.”

“Perfect,” Morris agreed.

Dialing down his hearing Jim glanced around. He was going to have to get word to Blair and Simon before this assignment started.

**Chapter 6 - Fork**

After meeting with Morris and then overhearing Morris and Harris, Jim walked back to his desk and reached for the phone. He needed to get hold of Blair or Simon and let them know something was going down before Jack Stewart got killed. Then he would have to tie Alvarez to Morris and Harris. He hoped this whole undercover assignment would be over soon.

He was just about to dial when Harris walked up beside him. “Calling someone?” he asked and Jim could hear suspicion in his voice.

“Yeah,” Jim turned and glanced over. “I was going to cancel a dinner appointment tonight.”

“A dinner appointment?” Harris repeated and Jim nodded. “I’ll just wait for you. Captain Morris wants me to go with you – in case you need back up.”

“Okay,” Jim answered and not even skipping a beat dialed Vito’s Pizzeria.

“Vito’s Pizza,” a voice said loudly.

“Hi Vito,” Jim answered as Harris moved closer, pretending to look over Jim’s desk as he tried to listen in on the conversation.

“Hey Jim, what’s up?”

“I can’t make it to dinner tonight. Work has gotten in the way. Can I have a rain check?”

“Sure Jim, another time. You’re going to miss a great seafood platter.”

“Thanks Vito,” Jim hung up the phone and turned back to Harris glad he had set a coded system through Vito. There was no way Harris could suspect Jim was getting out an alert based on the conversation. “Let’s go,” he said as he checked and holstered his gun.

***

Blair was sitting at his desk finishing up a report on a successful bust when his phone rang.

“Detective Sandburg,” he answered.

“Blair, it’s Vito. Something is going down tonight with Jim. He called and canceled dinner.”

Blair sat up straight all thoughts of reports forgotten. Jim, Blair and Vito had set up signals and canceling a dinner they were not having was code for something happening that night and that Jim wasn’t able to get word out. “Was he able to give any other information?”

“No,” Vito admitted.

“Okay, I’ll get on it, thanks Vito.” Blair hung up and rising walked to Simon’s office, knocking and entering before closing the door after him.

“Captain, we’ve had a signal from Jim, something is going down.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. Vito called and gave the signal that something was happening and Jim couldn’t talk.”

“Any idea where?” Simon asked and Blair shook his head but then smiled as he looked at Simon’s concerned face.

“Jim put a tracking device on his truck. We can find him.”

“How the hell did he know to do that?” Simon asked the air.

“I imagine it has something to do with his past, not that he’ll tell us about that but he made sure we could follow if we were needed.”

“Okay,” Simon rose and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. “I’m going with you. We’ll take my car, Morris or Harris might recognize yours.”

***

Jim glanced over at Harris as he drove his truck down towards the Cascade docks noticing Harris looked tense. Harris had wanted to take his car but Jim had pointed out his truck would fit in better with the neighborhood. Harris, not wanting to admit yet that his car was known down there, shrugged and agreed climbing into Jim’s truck.

Knowing what Harris was planning on doing and not wanting to see Jack Stewart killed – or himself implicated – Jim hoped Vito had gotten word to Blair. Deliberately parking a ways back from the water and near the center of the dock area so the warehouses stretched almost a mile in each direction, Jim glanced right and left. “I guess I’ll head in one direction and you can head in the other. We can keep in touch by phone and if either of us sees signs of Stewart we’ll call the other.”

“Yeah, okay. I have a snitch down this way,” Harris agreed, not mentioning it was Miguel Alvarez. “He might know where we can find Stewart. I’ll touch base with my snitch and see if he can help us.”

Jim nodded and turning started east up the dock road, every so often turning back to watch Harris. When he saw Harris enter one of the warehouses Jim hurried back and, standing on the side of the building and leaning against the wall, focused on his hearing.

“Harris, what are you doing here?” he heard a man ask.

“The boss sent me, Alvarez. He wants to pin something on Detective Ellison. We figure we can get rid of Jack Stewart at the same time.”

“Why a detective?”

“What better way to blackmail a cop.”

Jim could hear the man chuckle before he asked, “So, what do you need me to do?”

“You’ve got Stewart on ice, right?”

“Yeah, Morris told me to hold him, so I’ve got him.”

“Good, I’m going to bring Ellison down here. He’s searching the other end of the docks, looking for Stewart. Have one of your men behind that crate. When Ellison comes in, have your man jump him and grab his gun. Use it to kill Stewart and then leave the rest to me and Morris.”

“You sure about this?” Jim heard Alvarez ask.

“Yeah. We want this to go down just this way.”

“Fine,” Alvarez answered and Jim took off heading as far down the docks as he could get before taking out his phone and calling Blair.

“Sandburg,” Blair answered.

“Chief,” Jim stated quietly, an eye on the docks watching for Harris. Jim knew he would see Harris long before Harris would see him.

“Jim, where are you? Simon and I are near your truck.”

“I don’t have much time so listen,” he quickly told Blair what he had heard as Simon and Blair headed in Jim’s direction.

“So, we have to catch Alvarez, Harris, and their goons and get Stewart out alive,” Blair surmised when Jim finished.

“Yeah and once we have Alvarez, we’ll get Morris too,” Jim agreed. “I’m sure we can use him to get Morris.”

“Okay,” Blair answered as he came alongside the warehouse Jim was in front of just out of sight of anyone walking down the dock road. “What if we take out Harris? That gets rid of one threat. Then we surround the warehouse and arrest Alvarez and the others. We can get him on kidnapping Stewart and maybe play Harris against Morris.”

“He’s heading this way,” Jim answered glancing at the shadows where Simon and Blair stood. “Call for back up, I’ll take care of Harris.”

“Hey, Ellison,” Harris called out as he came walking up. “My snitch says he’s in a warehouse down that way,” he pointed behind him.

“Should we call for backup?” Jim asked turning.

“My snitch says he’s alone. I think we can handle it.”

Jim nodded moving next to Harris and waving his hand. “Lead the way.” As Harris stepped forward Jim pulled his gun from his holster and, taking a step back, pointed it as Harris. “Harris,” he called and Harris turned and looked into the muzzle of a gun.

“What’s going on?” he asked taking an involuntary step back.

“I’m not going to let you kill Stewart with my gun,” Jim answered. “Simon, Sandburg,” he called and the two men appeared from around the corner of the warehouse.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Ellison,” Harris snarled as Blair pulled out a pair of handcuffs and took away Harris’ gun.

“If I were you, Harris, I’d be thinking about making a deal instead of denying things,” Simon warned as Blair cuffed Harris and pushed him toward the warehouse wall. “Backup is on the way,” he continued turning to Jim.

Jim nodded and glanced down the docks. “I can’t wait for the backup. If I don’t go in Alvarez will realize something is wrong and kill Stewart.”

“But Alvarez will realize something is wrong if Harris isn’t with you. You are walking into a trap,” Blair said quietly.

“Yeah, but I know it’s a trap. I’ll be ready for it.”

Blair considered Jim for a minute. The idea of his sentinel walking into what was a known trap was, in Blair’s mind, unacceptable. “Maybe I could go in with you.”

“Harris didn’t mention anyone else and don’t forget they are not aiming to kill me,” Jim shook his head and Blair glanced around trying to come up with an alternative to Jim springing the trap.

“Okay,” Blair pushed back his hair nervously as he looked over at Harris and then back at Jim. He knew Jim would do whatever was necessary to save Stewart. It didn’t matter that it would put Jim in a very dangerous position. It was one of the reasons Blair needed to be around Jim. Jim would sacrifice himself too easily. “You have your backup weapon, right?” he asked and Jim nodded. “Good. Disarm your gun so when they try to use it, it doesn’t work but have your backup at the ready. I’ll put on Harris’ coat and be just outside the door so they think I’m Harris waiting outside. Yell when they go to shoot Stewart with your gun and I’ll burst in.”

“We’ll burst in,” Simon corrected before indicating Jim’s handcuffs. “I’ll use the cuffs to secure Harris to that fork lift. The two of you can’t do this alone and the backup is still a few minutes away.”

“Have the backup come in without sirens. I don’t want to spook Alvarez,” Jim nodded as he drew his gun and Simon released Harris and stripped him of his coat before cuffing him to the fork lift. Only then did Jim disarm his gun.

**Chapter 7 - Attempt**

With Harris cuffed and gagged and backup on the way, Jim and Blair walked down to the warehouse, Simon following a short distance behind. Stopping just outside the warehouse, Jim nodded to Blair. “There is someone inside on the right,” he told his guide. “And,” Jim paused a moment, ratcheting up his hearing dial, “four others inside the warehouse. One would be Stewart so Alvarez and two of his men. Ready?”

“No,” Blair muttered. “I don’t like you springing a trap but I’ll never be ready for that.”

Jim gave Blair a smile and then walked into the warehouse, deliberately not glancing at the man hiding on the right as he pulled his weapon and held up his badge. “Cascade PD,” he yelled, “on your knees.” He watched as Alvarez and another man, both standing by a man tied to a chair – presumably Stewart, turned to face him. At the same moment, Jim felt a gun nuzzle the back of his neck.

“I don’t think so, pig,” the man behind him said. “Lower your weapon, slowly.”

Jim did and Alvarez, walking over, took his gun, handing it to the man behind Jim. “Nice work, Fountas. You know what to do now.” Fountas nodded and smiling walked over to Stewart, pointing the gun at him. As everyone’s eyes were on Fountas, Jim slid his hand inside his coat and pulled his backup gun just as Blair slipped into the warehouse behind Jim.

Stewart closed his eyes, he gave a soft moan and his chest heaved as Fountas smiled and pulled the trigger. The whole warehouse heard nothing but a click as an empty gun chamber turned. Firing three more rounds with nothing happening, Fountas and Alvarez turned to Jim and found themselves facing Blair and Jim, shoulder to shoulder, legs apart as they stood in firing stance, both armed and ready to shoot.

“This gun is loaded,” Jim told them. “I repeat, Cascade PD, on your knees, hands on your head.”

Before Alvarez, Fountas or the third man could say anything, Simon entered, gun ready. “I suggest you do it right now,” he added his voice to the mix. “The warehouse is surrounded.”

Outgunned, the three men dropped to their knees, their hands on their heads and Jim eased behind Alvarez as Blair covered him and cuffed Alvarez. Blair did the same with Fountas, placing Jim’s service revolver on the floor some distance from the scene. Blair knew Jim’s service revolver had just become evidence in the undercover op.

Once the two men were cuffed, Jim made the third man stretch out on the floor, hands crossed behind his back, Blair covering him, before releasing Stewart. At the same time, several uniformed officers entered, one bringing a handcuffed Harris.

“Everything stays here until I contact the Deputy Commissioner,” Simon ordered as one of the uniform officers cuffed the third man.

“Wait a minute, I’m a victim here,” Stewart protested as a uniform officer started to cuff him. The officer turned to Jim.

“Watch him until we sort this mess out,” he commanded and the officer nodded, searching Stewart for weapons before indicating he should sit with his hands in sight.

Turning, Jim watched as Simon spoke with the Deputy Commissioner. When Simon was done he turned back to Jim. “Let’s see what these people have to say.”

Jim glanced over at Harris. “Are you going to take the fall alone or get a deal and tell us about Morris?” he asked. “I guarantee Stewart, Alvarez and the others are going to talk.”

“I want to know what kind of deal I’ll get before I say anything.”

Jim nodded and glanced at Alvarez. “Want a deal?” he asked again. “Who ordered the hit on Stewart?”

“Morris,” Alvarez snarled. “And I want a deal.”

Simon glanced at Jim. “Go book Morris on attempted murder. Make sure Joel is with you, one captain to another. Then get your stuff back into Major Crimes were it belongs so I can get your partner out of my house. He really needs house rules.”

Blair would have complained about that statement except he was too happy at the idea of getting his sentinel back.

**Epilogue**

Vito had once told Jim he would never close the restaurant for a private party but Vito broke his own rule. Vito’s was closed, a notice up that there was a private party and it would be open for regular business the next day. Banquet tables of food had been set in one corner, an open bar in another and people were milling around smiling and talking.

Vito, himself, was one of the guests, the Deputy Commissioner honoring the man who had helped in the undercover operation that had rounded up the dirty cops. Jim, Blair and Simon were the other honorees. All of Major Crimes and quite a few of Vice officers were in attendance at the celebration. To a man the detectives of Major Crimes insisted they had known Jim wasn’t dirty and several Vice officers had said they would miss Jim when he went back to his old position.

Blair had moved back home much to Simon’s relief. As Blair had packed, Simon had complained to Jim about: the weird breakfast drinks he made, the strange ingredients he cooked with, the hours he kept and the way he had left things scattered all over the house. Jim had nodded in commiseration but had smiled when all of Blair’s things were packed and ready to move back where they belonged.

In the midst of the celebration, Vito, Jim and Blair sat with Simon, each holding a glass of beer. Walking over assistant district attorney, Beverly Sanchez joined them. “Alvarez, Morris and Harris pleaded guilty to the attempted murder of Stewart, they’ve also been charged with gun running and racketeering. Stewart pleaded guilty to running an illegal gambling ring. Good work gentlemen,” she held up her glass and they toasted with her.

As the party came to an end the Deputy Commissioner walked over to Jim. “Congratulations and thank you gentlemen. I know this was difficult and I appreciate the time and effort this took. It will be recorded in your files.” He turned, ready to leave but then turned back. “Oh and Ellison, I expect I will see you and your partner at next year’s Officer of the Year award.”

“Great,” Jim muttered as Blair and Simon beamed.


End file.
